Little Boxes
by College n Curls
Summary: On the surface everything is normal, the same old same old occurs and no one thinks to change the present. That is until a project makes a group of teens outlook on life and the way they view themselves. A ripple effect occurs and life begins anew.


_**CC Note: **_**okay my lovelies this is my new story and I hope you all enjoy it. It will be a slow start but I'm a firm believer that a good plot should be built up not rushed. This story is a SASUHINA along with many other pairings and it will be filled with more drama, romance, and comedy than I'm sure you can handle! Enjoy!**

_**Chapter One: Inside of the White Picket Fence**_

Kohanna is a sleepy small town nestled between the middle of nowhere and a bustling city. It is the very essence of suburbia. The smell of the freshly manicured lawns as the sprinklers were set to go off early in the morning wafts through the air and curdles with the sounds of ambiguous alarm clocks and state of the art coffee makers. Every morning is the same routine, and although many city dwellers may find Kohanna monotonous from the outside, the inhabitants knew better. No the natives of this town knew that their town was not as picturesque as it may seem. These pristine lawns had been soaked in blood and secrets….

The Hyugaas were a prominent family in Kohanna seeing as how they ruled the nearby city with an iron fist. Of course they grappled for power constantly with another family but that is a story for another time. To the lowly regular inhabitants of the town this family seemed to have it all, money and prestige was all a person could strive for right? Hisashi Hyugaa was the head of the family, long chestnut hair and white eyes that seemed to calculate the smallest action. He was getting up there in age, fifty two and a half to be precise, but that didn't stop him from intimidating any and all threats to his empire. On this day he was awoken like he always was to the sound of his alarm clock. He skillfully pressed the off button as he groggily rubbed his eyes. He began his morning ritual with a shower followed by dressing in an ensemble that had already been picked out and pressed the night before. He walked calmly into the kitchen to find his three dependents already up and dressed in their pristine school uniforms and eating breakfast.

Three open report cards sat on the breakfast bar ready for his scrupulous inspection, as he glanced at each one while he prepared his coffee he noticed something askew. While his nephew Neji and his youngest Hanabi had straight A's his eldest daughter's report card held a blemish. She had a B, an 89, in Advanced Physics! He calmly handed each of the dependents their grade sheets but withheld Hinata's, her head was bent low in shame and fear of the wrath of her father. Hisashi coldly stared down at her, his disappointment etched thoroughly into his features; he raised his hand and smacked his eldest right across her face. The sounded reverberated violently off the pale kitchen walls and rang in the child's ears Hisashi was unfazed, nothing less than perfect was to be expected of a Hyugaa child, he then tossed her grades into the nearby trashcan. He straightened his tie and grabbed his coffee from the pale granite counter top and made his way out for work. Neji and Hanabi proceeded to eat their breakfast in silence, not showing the least bit of concern at their sister/ cousin's lack of appetite.

…

Ino Yamanaka is your stereotypical blonde. Her breasts were huge and accentuated obviously by the undone top buttons on her crisp uniform shirt. Her slightly tanned legs went on for miles, her fingernails were always perfectly painted, and her high pony tail was tailored just so that it gave off a messy look. She sauntered into class disgusted by the stares she received of the opposite sex. Now of course Ino knew that she gave off the easy bimbo vibe, she did that on purpose, she would rather be popular and loved by her classmates than be like the weird Hyugaa girl that sat across the room in the front row. Ino never had much personal interaction with the heiress, that was social suicide, but she did envy her a bit. No one spoke to her, no one touched her, and no boys lecherously looked at her.

The Hyugaa was able to throw herself into her studies without the incriminating looks of her peers while Ino was forced to like things she didn't. Ino didn't like parties, she didn't like drinking, and she _hated_ to be touched for whatever reason. Sometimes all Ino wanted to do was curl up with a good book on a Saturday night but a fear of aloneness kept her out to 2am with classmates she didn't give two fucks about. Ino's greatest fear was of being alone and she would do whatever it took not to be an island. Professor Ibiki stalked into the class as soon as the bell rang for lessons to begin. Unlike most days where he precedes straight into lecture he instead began to scrawl something illegible onto the white board.

"Today will be the start of a new you." Ibiki started. "In my upper level classes I teach the Psychology of the Human mind and my students need to get in some hands on field work so that they can hand into me at the end of the year a research paper that dictates their entire grade. I will be placing you into groups of four, two upperclassmen and two of you guys. Please be respectful and helpful and your grade also depends on how well they do."

Ignoring the murmurs of a disgruntled classroom, Ibiki ruffled through a few papers before clearing his throat for a second time.

"The groups are as follows….."

Ino drowned out his voice; she really didn't care to be a lab rat in some half-assed amateur experiment. She of course had way better things to do with her time. Before she knew it the bell for class to be dismissed rang and the students dashed on to their next class. Ino took her time packing up her things, it was unsightly to rush.

"M-Ms. Yamanaka….." the soft voice startled Ino seeing as how no one referred to her by her last name except for the professors. Ino looked up and saw Hinata Hyugaa fidgeting in front of her.

"What do you want." Ino asked, or well stated and the raven haired girl drew back slightly.

"U-um I wanted t-t-to get your number," She said barely above a whisper and Ino frowned at her.

"I don't swing that way so no." Ino said smugly as she slung her backpack over her shoulder.

"B-but we're assigned f-f-for this p-p-p-project! Our g-g-grade!" the shy girl stammered and Ino huffed this was a waste of her time.

"Fine." Ino snatched the smaller girl's phone from her hand and quickly typed her number in.

"Don't call me I'll call you."

"B-but our group m-m-meets tonight I-I've got to text you t-t-the location!" Hinata stuttered desperately and Ino rolled her eyes at the display of patheticness.

"Fine do whatever you want."

With that Ino exited the room in a huff and she hoped desperately that no one saw her associating with the school freak!

…..

A beeping sound, the ever persistent whir of medical machines, and the muffled bustling of hospital personnel outside his door; these were the sounds the youngest Uchiha was used to hearing when he awoke in the morning. This morning was different though, instead of hearing them through a heavily drug induced semi consciousness he was able to discern exactly what was going on. He stiffly sat up, trying ever so slowly the muscles in his body that for nearly a year had been neglected. He heard his doctors talking outside the door of a possible release tomorrow and for a moment he felt joy.

_**CC Note:**_** okay so that was the first chapter, what did you think? I update every twelve or so reviews so if the reviews flow fast the story comes out with faster updates. You get the rules of this game? Good!**


End file.
